


My Cross to Bear

by Annaelle



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/pseuds/Annaelle
Summary: Bucky’s hand was clenched around his glass of whiskey—and it was not even the good stuff, the kind that warmed your belly and made him feel slightly fuzzed—as he watched Steve flirt awkwardly with Peggy, as they always tried to do when they were in public together, and steadily attempted to ignore the curl of jealousy deep within his gut at the sight of his soulmate with someone else, even if it were all pretend and Peggy was a swell dame.He adored Peggy.He just… he wasn’t keen on sharing Steve.SOULMATE AU -- BASED ON TUMBLR PROMPT -- SET IN JUULNA'S 'HANGING FROM A CROSS OF IRON' UNIVERSE





	My Cross to Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).



> Sooooo... Yeah. I shared a gif with Juuls on tumblr and one thing led to another and... Here we are *shrugs* :D Enjoy my little Stucky drabble--the very first I've ever published or even shown to anyone other than my beloved Juulna :D 
> 
> Little background--Stucky are soulmates, have been bonded since they met as kids. People assume the soulbond is platonic because of the whole anti-gay thing the 40's had going on and Peggy is happily acting as Steve's beard :) For more, I suggest you go read Juulna's excellent Stuckony fic, with female!Tony, called "Hanging from a Cross of Iron" :) 
> 
> That's all, folks! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Love, Annaelle

Bucky’s hand was clenched around his glass of whiskey—and it was not even the good stuff, the kind that warmed your belly and made him feel slightly fuzzed—as he watched Steve flirt awkwardly with Peggy, as they always tried to do when they were in public together, and steadily attempted to ignore the curl of jealousy deep within his gut at the sight of _his_ soulmate with someone else, even if it were all pretend and Peggy was a swell dame.

He adored Peggy.

He just… he wasn’t keen on sharing Steve.

It was, however, his cross to bear, and he did so gladly. 

He barely heard Peggy remind Steve about the proper time for their debrief in the morning, eyes still riveted on Steve’s muscular form clad in his army uniform—the official one, not the star-spangled outfit Bucky both loved and hated with an equal passion—and the _excellent_ things those trousers did for Steve’s behind.

And, even though Peggy was well aware of Steve and Bucky’s… entanglement, Bucky was all too certain she appreciated the sight before her just as much as he did.

He couldn’t begrudge her that.

His Stevie was _quite_ the sight to behold, after all.

“It's interesting,” he grumbled playfully when Steve returned to his seat beside him, cheeks still slightly flushed, “how I become invisible when you’re in the room. It’s like being you a year ago. It sucks.”

Steve smirked at him and waved down the bartender for an ale before he turned to Bucky. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Peggy can find you a friend of hers that won’t mind putting up with your ugly mug for a night.”

A snort fell from his lips before he could stop himself and he pressed his lips together tightly to avoid laughing as loudly as he wanted to—it would draw undue and unwanted attention to them, and Bucky still planned on dragging his soulmate outside and into their _locked_ room as soon as he could. “You’re an ass,” he hissed, trying and failing to keep himself from laughing at the expression of Steve’s face, pressing his lips together again before he poked at Steve’s side just below his ribs, in the ticklish spot Bucky _knew_ the serum wouldn’t have taken away.

Steve yelped beautifully—it truly was a magnificent sound—and nearly knocked over his ale as he jerked away from Bucky’s fingers.

The laughter he’d been trying to keep in bubbled up and he snorted again, laughter huffing out in stinted breaths as he fought to keep his composure—and failed at the sight of Steve’s own stifled laughter. He choked out a laugh, tipping forward to rest his forehead against Steve’s shoulder as the other man shook with laughter beneath him.

“You’re a punk, Rogers,” he chuckled, pulling himself from Steve before anyone would notice and comment on their proximity.

Steve smiled at him, bright and beautiful—and damn but Bucky _loved_ him—and shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m your punk. Guess I’m stuck with your ugly mug.”

Bucky snorted again and pursed his lips at Steve, attempting, briefly, to look stern before he burst into laughter again. “Yeah, and don’t you forget it,” he grinned, poking at Steve’s side again.  

“Couldn’t even if I tried,” Steve replied smoothly, eyes wide and sincere and _damn_ but Bucky was weak for that look. He sighed and shook his head; he had long since resigned himself to a lifetime of puppy eyes curtsey of one Steve Rogers.

“Sap.” He accused drily, sipping at his whiskey and shivering a little at the burn down his esophagus.

“Your sap,” Steve pointed out again, and the reminder made Bucky smile again, despite himself.

“Yeah,” he agreed, patting his hand on Steve’s cheek lightly. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The gifs at the end are the ones that sparked this little drabble, naturally :D


End file.
